Bleach Prambanan Mode
by The1st
Summary: Bagaimana ceritanya bila seorang pemuda gagah perkasa bernama Byakuya Bondowoso jatuh cinta pada putri Rukia Jonggrang? Akankah cinta mereka akan bersatu? Maaph, ga bisa buat summary...Langsung baca ja yah...


**Disclaimer**

Prambanan milik Indonesia tercinta

Bleach dari jaman linggis ngambang emang punya pak dhe Tite Kubo

Byakuya, Aizen ma Ukitake tercinta adalah milik saya….

* Disantet ma fansnya Byakun n Aizen*

Ampun…. bleach character is belong to Tite Kubo…

**Warning **

OOC-ness + Garing-ness

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah di Kerajaan Hueco Mundo, yang berlokasi di tenggara agak ke timur tapi sedikit ke utara dari Jawa Tengah, yang tepatnya 19° LU-190°LS dan terbentang antara 19°BB-90°BT.

Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh Raja raksasa yang kejam dan haus kekuasaan tapi juga tampan dan seksi (??) bernama Sousuke Dewatacengkar…Sang raja memiliki adik yang cantik jelita tiada tara, mungil, imut dan selalu memenangkan kontes bayi sehat se Hueco Mundo bernama Rukia Jonggrang.

" Kanda Sousuke…", ujar Rukia Jonggrang lemah lembut kepada Sang Raja yang sedang sarapan daging buaya sebelum pergi ke medan pertempuran.

" Ada apa Rukia? " jawab Sousuke sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Apakah kanda harus melakukan penyerangan ini? Bukankah wilayah kita sudah cukup luas, kenapa kita harus menyerang negeri lain? Itu kan melanggar pesan eyang kakung Mpu Yamamoto…." jawab Rukia Jonggrang sambil duduk di dekat kakaknya yang sedang asyik membersihkan taring ala Buto Cakilnya yang slilitan daging buaya.

" Ugh,ha…ha…ha…. Akhirnya, keluar juga slilitnya…." Tawa sang raja menggelegar memecah damainya pagi.

" Ehem, Rukia adikku, jangan kau risaukan pesan eyang kita itu, toh orangnya lagi jadi pertapa di gunung Krakatau, ngapain juga masih ikut campur urusan anak muda kayak kita…".

" Kita? Lu aja kali gue enggak.." kata Rukia sambil cemberut.

" Ha..haa..ha..Rukia Jonggrang, sudahlah jangan kau risaukan..Aku pasti akan kembali hidup-hidup dan membawa kakak ipar yang cantik untukmu...Ha..ha..ha..."

" Apa 120 orang istrimu belum cukup? Masih mau nambah lagi??". Rukia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sousuke Dewatacengkar belum juga "puas" dengan ke 120 istrinya yang cantik-cantik dan seksi mandraguna ga kalah dari Miyabi dan Luma Naya.

" Hem, yang ini lain Rukia, wanita yang akan aku ambil paksa kali ini adalah Ratu dari Kerajaan Soul Society, Retsu Paramitha, dia adalah first loveku saat TK.. Kami berpisah karena TK kami kebanjiran lahar Gunung Merapi,eh setelah sekian lama berpisah ternyata dia telah menikah dengan Juushiro Jayakatwang...Aku tidak terima Rukia!! Akan kurebut kembali Retsu dan juga kerajaannya!! Hwa..ha...haa...ha...."

Rukia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karena pegel,eh, kesel melihat tingkah kakaknya. Ia hanya berharap sang kakak dapat kembali dengan selamat.

* * *

Kerajaan Soul Society dipimpin langsung oleh sang Raja Juushiro Jayakatwang yang dibantu oleh panglima kepercayaannya Shunshui Prawirodirjo.

Peperangan berlangsung sangat seru. Para prajurit bertempur penuh semangat, pasukan Soul Society terdesak, Juushiro menendang ke kanan, Sousuke menghindar, keduanya berkejar-kejaran ala Kuch Kuch Hota Hai dan siapakah pemenangnya saudara-saudara.....

Raja Juushiro kalah telak, ia terluka sehingga harus melarikan diri bersama Shunsui ke hutan. Kerajaan Soul Society kalang kabut. Ratu Retsu Paramitha tertangkap oleh Sousuke Dewatacengkar.

" Retsu...Honey bunny sweety...Berilah aku kesempatan kedua..Jadilah permaisuriku dan lupakan si rambut ubanan Juushiro itu..." pinta Sousuke sambil mencium tangan Retsu.

" Maaf, Sou..Aku bukan milikmu lagi dan aku bukanlah untukmu.." jawab Ratu Retsu sambil mengibaskan rambutnya yang bak gadis sunsilk ke samping sehingga para kutu penghuni rambutnya tidak tahan untuk tidak ikut bergoyang.

" Baiklah kalau itu maumu,oke..Lu jual,gua beli!! Cinta ditolak keris bertindak. Dengar Retsu, jika kau tidak mau menjadi istriku yang ke 121 maka keris Kyoka Suigetsu akan membuatmu cinta padaku..Ha..ha...ha....".

Akhirnya Ratu Retsu pun takluk dan bersedia diperistri Sousuke Dewatacengkar. Hari pernikahan pun tiba, saatnya Sousuke dan Retsu mengucapkan janji sehidup semati.

Tiba-tiba...

" Tunggu!!" Seorang pemuda tinggi, berkulit putih, berambut hitam sebahu dan tampan berjalan bak foto model menghampiri kedua calon mempelai.

Pemuda itu ialah Byakuya Bondowoso, putra Juushiro Jayakatwang dan Retsu Paramitha yang berguru pada Batara Guru Ginrei di kahyangan.

" Hei! Raksasa jelek ga jelas mana muka mana pantat, beraninya kau menyentuh ibuku! Tidak tahu diri! " kata pemuda tampan itu dengan marah.

Namun sang raja raksasa, tidak fokus pada perkataan si pemuda, ia terpesona dengan ketampanan sekaligus kecantikan Byakuya Bondowoso sehingga Sousuke Dewatacengkar...

" Duh, brondong cakep...kemane aje sih?? Sini-sini dong deketan ma eike..." ujar Sousuke sambil menyentil dagu Byakuya Bondowoso, tidak lupa ia juga mengedipkan matanya dengan tatapan yang..ehem. Kyoka Suigetsu langsung muntaber.

Byakuya semaput di tempat. Seketika itu juga Retsu sadar dari hipnotis Kyoka Suigetsu karena sang keris sedang dalam kondisi kritis dan memerlukan perawatan lebih lanjut.

" Heh, najis icih cuih deh gue nikah ma lu...Dasar raksasa kampungan!" kata Retsu sambil menampar Sousuke yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari keterpesonaannya pada Byakuya.

" Aduh,eike eh, aku kenapa ya? Retsu ada apa denganmu? " Sousuke celingukan bingung. Dia tidak menyadari Byakuya Bondowoso sudah berada di belakangnya.

Ketika Sousuke menoleh ke belakang, Byakuya mengeluarkan senyum mautnya.

Sousuke Dewatacengkar yang tidak kuat menerimanya langsung ambruk tanpa perlawanan, kritis dan dengan sukses menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Berakhirnya riwayat sang raja raksasa dari Hueco Mundo Sousuke Dewatacengkar telah sampai ke telinga Rukia Jonggrang. Putri cantik itu sangat bersedih atas kematian kakaknya. Tapi apa mau dikata, nasi telah menjadi lulur,eh bubur.

* * *

Sesuai dengan hukum perang zaman purba dahulu kala yang mengatakan bahwa pihak yang memenangkan perang berarti berhak mendapatkan harta dan kekuasaan pihak yang kalah.

Byakuya Bondowoso dan bala tentaranya pun bershunpo menuju Kerajaan Hueco Mundo untuk mengambil alih harta Sousuke Dewatacengkar.

Sesampainya di Hueco Mundo, Byakuya Bondowoso bertemu dengan Rukia Jonggrang yang masih dalam suasana berkabung. Ia pun langsung terpesona pada pandangan pertama dengan putri imut itu.

" Astrojim, imutna......Adek kecil mau ikut sama om ga ke Soul Society? Sini-sini sama om, ga sakit koq.." rayu Byakuya.

" Siapa kamu? Berani-beraninya menggoda putri Rukia Jonggrang " tukas Siti Yoruichi geram. Sebagai pengasuh sang putri, dia tidak rela kalau putri Rukia Jonggrang diperlakukan kurang ajar oleh laki-laki yang tidak jelas.

" Hem, begitu ya? Baiklah. Namaku Pangeran Byakuya Bondowoso dari Kerajaan Soul Society. Aku datang kemari untuk mengambil alih semua harta Sousuke Dewatacengkar."

Rukia Jonggrang terkejut mendengarnya,ternyata pemuda tampan di hadapannya adalah Byakuya Bondowoso, orang yang telah membunuh kakak tersayangnya.

" Jadi kau Rukia Jonggrang ya? Berarti kau juga termasuk harta yang berhak kumiliki. Kalau begitu, jadilah istriku Rukia.. Akan kubuat kau bahagia selamanya..Ha..ha..ha..." pinta Byakuya.

" Baiklah. Aku bersedia. Tapi dengan satu syarat.." jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

" Apa pun syaratnya, pasti akan kupenuhi Rukia Jonggrang.." tukas Byakuya tidak sabar.

" Aku bersedia menjadi istrimu jika kau bisa membuatkan 1000 arca Chappy The Bunny raksasa dalam waktu semalam...Jika tidak, lupakan saja aku " lanjut Rukia Jonggrang sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Byakuya yang sempoyongan karena melihat gaya berjalan Rukia yang melenggak lenggok centil.

* * *

Byakuya Bondowoso mempunyai keris Senbonzakura yang bisa memanggil para jin dan dedemit untuk membantu mengerjakan tugasnya.

" Bon, Tolong panggilin Raja Jin merah ke sini ya..Ga pake lama" perintah Byakuya pada Senbonzakura.

" Inggih, Raden Byakuya..." jawab sang keris patuh.

Akhirnya raja Jin merah yang bernama Renji Pakusadewo datang memenuhi panggilan.

" Hai! Pa kabar Kuya? Da pa nih, tumben panggil-panggil eike.. Pasti kesepian ya? Butuh kehangatan? Sini eike berikan semua.." sang Raja jin langsung nyerocos sambil membelai-belai rambut sunsilk Byakuya. Byakuya langsung blushing.

" Hush! Jangan di sini..Enggak enak dilihat ma Senbonzakura..Aku kan malu " sahut Byakuya sambil mengibaskan tangan Renji dengan malu-malu. Senbonzakura sweatdrop ngeliat tuannya.

" Ehm, bos...Jadinya gimana nih? Malah mesra-mesraan di sini.." protes Senbonzakura ga sabar. Terkadang dia bingung, sebenarnya siapa yang lebih disukai bosnya Rukia Jonggrang atau Renji Pakusadewo. Pusing punya bos yang ga jelas orientasinya.

" Sori deh sori... Ehem, Nji, kamu harus bantu aku membuat 1000 arca Chappy The Bunny dalam waktu semalam. Aku harus mendapatkan hasilnya besok pagi. Kau mengerti? ".

" Oke deh say...Apa sih yang enggak buat kamu..Tapi untung waktunya malem, kalau siang-siang kan ntar kulitku yang mulus ini jadi hitem.." ujar Renji sambil memamerkan kulitnya yang penuh tato.

" Suka-suka lu deh.." sahut Byakuya malas.

" Pokoknya besok pagi harus udah beres! Kalo enggak, kita putus!" ancam Byakuya yang langsung disambut wajah cemberut Renji.

* * *

Mendekati tengah malam, pekerjaan Byakuya Bondowoso hampir selesai. Melihat itu, hati Rukia Jonggrang menjadi tidak tenang. Ia tidak mau menikah dengan pembunuh kakaknya yang tampan tapi ga lurus orientasinya.

Akhirnya Rukia memanggil Siti Yoruichi, ia memerintahkan untuk menggunakan Ryujin Jakka milik eyang kakungnya. Keris itu diperintahkan untuk mengobarkan api di timur agar terkesan fajar telah terbit.

Renji terkejut melihat cahaya di ufuk timur, ia dan bala pasukannya lari tunggang langgang meninggalkan tugasnya untuk membuat arca.

Byakuya yang mengetahui Renji telah melarikan diri gara-gara ulah Ryujin Jakka, marah bukan kepalang.

" Rukia Jonggrang, apa yang telah kau lakukan?! Kau curang! " tuduh Byakuya sambil mengarahkan Senbonzakura kepada Rukia.

" Apa maksudmu Byakuya Bondowoso? Bukankah kau yang tidak bisa melaksanakan tugas dengan baik? 1000 arca Chappy yang kuminta tidak tersedia, di sini hanya ada 999 arca. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjadi istrimu " kilah Rukia Jonggrang

" Begitu ya? Baiklah kalau begitu arca ke 1000 adalah kau sendiri Rukia Jonggrang! Jadilah kau arca ke 1000!! " ucap Byakuya Bondowoso yang diiringi petir yang menyambar dan angin yang bertiup kencang.

Begitu badai berhenti, Rukia Jonggrang telah lenyap dari pandangan, yang tersisa hanya arca Sweed Ambasador yang berdiri tegak di antara 999 arca Chappy The Bunny.

Demikianlah, akhirnya Rukia Jonggrang tidak bisa dipersunting Byakuya Bondowoso karena terlalu berat mengangkat arca raksasa Sweed Ambasador ke Soul Society.

Byakuya Bondowoso pun akhirnya bunuh diri dengan menelan Hyougyoku saus pare isi es krim mengkudu buatan Inoue Soewitomo.

The end

* * *

Yap anak-anak, pelajaran sejarah Prambanan sudah selesai…Sekarang , waktunya pencet tombol ijo di bawah ini…

Mohon maap bila da salah-salah kata

Wass....

Repiu pliss..


End file.
